


The Spider

by randompandemic



Series: Fenris & Ariadne [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randompandemic/pseuds/randompandemic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris must save his distressed Ariadne from a spider in their bedroom... (just a bit of cutesy fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spider

“Fenris!”

Her call echoed through the empty old hightown mansion and made the elf flinch and roll his eyes. He sat in the library where he had been studying – or trying to study – his latest reading lessons. He had gotten up early this morning when Ariadne had still been sound asleep and now she was very clearly awake.

He knew, ignoring her was not smart, but still he crunched his nose, furrowed his brows and tried his hardest to concentrate on his exercise.

“Fenris!!” it bellowed through the halls again, louder this time. And then a third time “FENRIS for the Maker’s sake I _need_ you!!”

Her voice nearly broke, so loud were her cries by now. He sighed and eventually gave up any hopes of finishing this exercise right now. He put away the book, got up and crossed the hallways, went up the stairs and headed for the bedroom where they had spent the last night together. Ariadne Hawke was still in bed. Her hair was still down, the waves in an ever so slight mess, and she was most certainly still naked. Her legs were pulled up, the cover wrapped around her and she had her back pressed into the corner.

“What?” he asked, perhaps a little grumpier than he intended. Seeing her like this actually softened his anger at the interruption.

“Spider!”

“What?” he repeated, confused this time.

“SPIDER!! There! _Right_ there, on the edge of the bed!!” she cried out and pointed excitedly. His gaze wandered from the terror-struck woman to the edge of the mattress she pointed at. And there it sat. Eight long, surprisingly thick legs pulled close around an elongated, brown and black body. The spider, if its legs were unfolded it had probably the size of a child’s hand, seemed as fixed on the woman in the bed as said woman was on it. A smirk inevitably crept to his lips and he raised a brow.

“A… spider?”

“Yes!! Are you bloody blind?! That thing is HUGE!!!”

“A spider, Hawke? Really?”

“YES! Get it out! Please!”

“The mighty Champion of Kirkwall is afraid of a tiny little spider?” he asked, the teasing in his voice impossible to overhear. Her gaze jumped up to meet his, she was flabbergasted.

“Are you _mocking_ me?!” she asked upset.

“You slay _dragons_ for a living.”

“Dragons are fine!”

“And Darkspawn.”

“Also fine!!”

“But _not_ the spider.”

“Not the spider, no! Now will you _please_ , for the love of all Gods, take it outside?!”

He laughed earnestly and sauntered closer with a smirk on his lips and a glint in his eyes. He reached for the small creature sitting on the bed and scooped it up in his hands. Using them like a cage, he headed for the window and placed the spider on the outside wall where it quickly hid in the ivy. Clouds were rolling in from the sea, getting caught on the cliffs and the mountains just beyond the Wounded Coast. The wind was chilling, the air smelled of rain, and the sun seemed to struggle to crack through this morning.

“It’s getting colder at night, it probably wanted to hide in a warmer place…” he thought aloud, then turned back to the woman on the bed. She still had not moved, arms wrapped around her legs, and suddenly there was nothing ‘funny’ about it anymore. He had grown quite sensitive to Ariadne Hawke’s emotions and he could tell this bothered her. She was not just being silly, she was genuinely scared. He closed the window and came closer, sat down by her side and reluctantly stroked her arm. “It’s gone.”

She nodded quietly and it made his frown even deeper. He put a finger under her chin and made her look at him. “This isn’t really about the spider, is it?”

“It’s always about the spider…” she said quietly. He scooted closer, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his embrace. “I’ve always been afraid of spiders. My father… used to catch them and take them outside when I was scared. But he’s gone… they’re all gone. Father… mother… Bethany and Carver…”

He leaned closer, pressed his lips against her temple.

“I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. And I’ll catch all the spiders for you.”

She wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggled closer to him, her head resting on his chest and he stroked her back, her hair, with a soft smile on his lips. They may have lost everything else. But they had each other. And, well, her fear of spiders.  


End file.
